


Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions

by Percygranger



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Commercials, Gen, Tea, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideas are, after all, the most dangerous of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions

The road shimmers into existence, beckoning you to walk it. To see the sights, smell the scents, feel the textures and emotions of the future. You follow, happy once again to hear a story about you (even if it is something that happens again and again). 

Your tongue burns, your throat prickles. Your eyes water, and you cry. 

You regret things yet undone, perhaps you could change it...but you know you won’t. Pain is necessary to life. The way blood-letting is necessary to worship. 

Walking, waiting, drinking, it’s all the same action in this world. You touch a rock, and it turns into something unspeakable, something so large you cannot believe in it. The rasp of sandstone would be comforting, a way to ground yourself in the disturbing reality, but you find yourself unable to touch it again. 

You speak and reality ripples, like your voice is a heat wave incarnate. You dare not try to touch those. You would surely be broken apart, ripped into your smallest parts by the power of your own voice. 

Ideas are, after all, the most dangerous of things. 

The scent of the breeze assaults you with delight. It is hot and dusty and cool and fresh. A citrus smell follows the carrion. Which is true? They both are. 

A phone barks, the vibrations of it jerking you back to the present where all is well, except your tea has gone cold, and the lemon chicken is a bit overdone. 

Yogi Tea, now in digestion-supporting ginger.


End file.
